The Angel
by Angel Ebony
Summary: 'I walked in the open door of the apartment and looked down at the gory blood stained carpet. I closed my eyes, using my soul perception to check for any form of life that remained in the apartment, but only one  tainted soul remained.'Soma please review!
1. Inrto: The Angel of Death

Disclaimer: Here's a shocker for ya' I do not own Soul Eater. _Now werent you surprised?_

A/N: I'm sorry that this is crappy, I wrote this in class. ENJOY REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

><p><em>The Angel<em>

_By Angel Ebony (ironic I know)_

_Chapter 1: Intro._

* * *

><p>I play with the bottom of my now rather short gray burned and ripped dress; and let the black feathers of my wings relax on my back. I looked at my worn combat like boots just as another dead soul floated front of me, it is tainted even borderline Keshin. I sigh and try to purify it but there is no hope for this soul.<p>

I am the Angel of Death, the very being that decides where to take you, heaven or the underworld. Every time someone dies their soul appears in front of me and I am to decide whether to bring them to hell or not. Why do I have this curse? It is a rather simple reason; I used to be the kind of angel that is all dressed in white with beautiful wings, but that all changed when I met him. I couldn't help but save him and bring him to heaven, but now I live a cursed life surrounded by the souls of the dead.

I was sent to save a human, or rather demon weapon; he had became a cold blooded being and had no longer cared about anything or anyone. He used to help save and protect people but when he watched the girl he loved die, he just snapped. I remember meeting him, I remember his crimson eyes and how they bore into mine, I will always remember that day.

* * *

><p><em>I walked in the open door of the apartment and looked down at the gory blood stained carpet. I closed my eyes, using my soul perception to check for any form of life that remained in the apartment, but only one remained. Only one tainted soul in the room adjacent to the one I was currently in. As I drew nearer to the remaining soul the fires of hell burned as if it were trying to take his soul with them. I felt the bottom of my dress catch and burn on these fires as well but did nothing to stop them for they could do me no harm. I peered into the room where I saw him covered in his victims' blood , he looked at me and said:<em>  
><em>"What do you want?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Again a little reminder please review. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to continue! XD<em>**


	2. Memory

Disclaimer: Here's a shocker for ya' I do not own Soul Eater. _Now werent you surprised?_

A/N: I'm sorry that this is crappy, I wrote this in class.** ENJOY REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><em>The Angel<em>

_By Angel Ebony (ironic I know)_

_Chapter 2: Memories_

_..._

I walked up to Soul slowly, free of any fear and rested my hand on his head. He tried to jump back, although my incantation already grasped him making movement impossible.

"Who are you?" He asked exasperated and breathless from trying to struggle so much.

"I'm Maka, the angel of the earth*," I introduced before completely letting my magic overwhelm him.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Soul POV<span>_**

"Ow, my fucking head," I said getting up holding my head carefully. _Where am I?_ I started to look around trying to find someone, something, anything but I stood in the middle of a completely white world. "Hey Maka? Where are you? Where the hell did you take me?" I yelled through the nothingness, receiving no reply. _Damn it!_ I started to sprint in one direction to find there really was nothing in this dimension, or world, or where ever I am.

"Are you looking for someone?" Maka giggled from behind me. I spun to see her floating using her wings to sitting cross legged in midair her dress hanging below her.

"Where've you been?" I asked furious that she has abandoned me here.

"Around, you know here, there. You?" Maka asked in a sweet as honey voice.

"I have been running around in this fucking world trying to find a way out." She started to laugh hysterically almost losing her balance and falling.

"There is no way out for a lone mortal!" She said still laughing at me.

"What do you mean no way out for a mortal?"

"I mean without me you aren't going anywhere. So, should we start?" Maka asked levitating down so that she was standing in front of me.

"Start what?" I asked tilting my head.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She giggled again, _is she high or something? _She took another step closer to me and touched my forehead again. _Now what?_ I thought as the white world started to contort and pick up color. _What the hell, is any of this stuff possible?_

"Here we are," She stated as the world started to come into focus again. I gasped horrified at what I was seeing, the park that I came to as a kid._ Wait a second that's me over there playing with—wait but she is dead. _"Huh, that's funny. . ." Maka started, looking around.

"Well, I don't really like your sense of humor. Leaving me abandoned in another dimension is rather humorless to me." I huffed, then continued to stare at me and Zoey as kids.

"That's her isn't it?" Maka inquired looking at me knowingly.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." I lied smoothly, although I still felt her viridian eyes boring into me as I stared at my younger self. _How is she here, how am I eight years old, is any of this even relatively possible?_

"So why are still staring?" She finally inquired, although by her tone of voice I knew that there was no need to answer.

"Get me out of here, and by the way, why are you bothering to try and help me?" I huffed already tired of this nonsense.

" I can't let you leave, not until you become all nicey nicey. Oh, and why do I care? I myself couldn't care less if you were thrown into hell, but Zoey came to beg of the Lord's forgiveness." I looked at her speechless, shocked even, _why would she beg for my sake? _"Yea, I know right, she really loved you, but you don't care enough to make her countless begs worthwhile! You never deserved her!" Maka chided before disappearing into thin air right in front of me. I saw the world around me start to warp again until I was laying in my last victims apartment floor covered in blood, the police cornering me.

* * *

><p>AN: What ya think? Sorry I thought I had posted this a while ago, I'll make it up to you though no worries. Don't worry about Soul either, he'll be fine and Maka will nag him some more. Review please, I might even post the next chappy this week if I get more than 3!

*When I said, "I'm Maka, the angel of the earth*," I meant that Maka actually is a native american term for 'earth' so I decided to use it XD


	3. Doors?

**Disclaimer: Yea don't you know I don't own Soul Eater by now? I never have and won't until my multi-million dollar ideas finally take off! XD**

* * *

><p>I walked into the Death Room slowly in no rush to deliver the results to Kid. That's right; Death the Kid is the current reigning Death God.<p>

"So Maka, how'd it go? Will Zoey be pleased?" Kid asked smiling down at me from his mirror.

"Well, to say the least, he is stubborn,annoying,obsessed with the word 'cool' and won't even admit he knew Zoey." I answered sighing in exasperation.

"Really that bad, hm. . ."Kid paused in thought for a perfect eight seconds. "Well I guess I'll have to find different angel to spare."

"No! I mean I like a challenge." I said turning and leaving the Death Room, "bye Kid!" I shouted before I disappeared under the arches. "Back to the human world I go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soul POV<br>_**  
>I had given in, <em>surrendering is so uncool<em>, but they had me cornered so I really had no choice, _damn. I wonder if that angel was real, is possible an angel can exist?_

"Of course they can, silly!" Maka said sitting in midair next to me in my jail cell.

"Hey thanks a lot! This is all your fault if you didn't drag me back in time I would have escaped!" I yelled at her, the other inmates started to stare at me. "What?"

"Sorry, I mean Zoey is more upset that you just keep getting closer to hell, but I mean who cares? You don't know Zoey, right?" Maka yelled tilting her head, _why does now one stare at her._

"Uh. . ." I answered dumbly, _why does she keep bringing **her **up__?_

"Come on now, I made a promise and I won't break it!" Maka said, I looked at her feeling very dumb and confused. She sighed, "We can't keep talking here no one can see me and you look like a mad man."

"So where exactly are we going?" I questioned, she sighed yet again and reached out for my forehead."No! Not my thoughts again!" I yelled as I fell into unconsciousness. I then stood in that white world again but now I realized something it wasn't white anymore. This time it had dark colors smeared everywhere, but still no structure, I could pass my hand right through the color. I looked around, _this is wierder than last time_. "Maka?" I yelled sitting on the ground, or what seems to be ground to me. This time I wouldn't bother to run around, I know its pointless.

"You are pretty annoying, can't I run three seconds late without you calling my name?" Maka said floating down from above me. "So, will you be stubborn or will you listen for once in your life."

"I don't listen to anyone." I said, then I remember Zoey and what she told me before she died. I cleared my throat before continuing, "But if it's for Zoey, what do I got to do?"

"Good boy! Okay so pick a door."

"What doors there aren't any?"

"Wait for it. . ." She stated as five doors fell down from the 'ceiling.' I looked around at the doors, one dark navy blue one, one deep red, one white, one a strange discernable color, and one light blue which was draped with chains and had a huge lock on it.

"Why is one locked?" I asked gesturing to a light blue door.

"Don't you remember, you were in that memory already." She answered, "So your choice."

"Umm. . . I guess this one," I said opening a door to one of my memories.

* * *

><p>AN: Whatcha think, anyone like it? I need some memories he will be forced to relive, so yea, sorry this is a super short chappy by the way. I promise I will try to have this be more Soma instead of Maul. Yes Maul that is what I call Somas that have been well, abandoned and they fight so I call it Maul. Please Review! I want to beat my record of 25 reviews and you guys are so close please help me out, thanks!


	4. Bailed & Stuck

I opened the door that really had no discernable color for some reason it seemed to ask for me to open it. Once I stepped into the door and realized where i was I knew what color the door was as well it was the pattern of my fifth birthday cake. I could feel Maka behind me and I'm pretty sure she seemed happy about the memory I chose. I looked from the doorway to my old kitchen at the little 5 person wooden table with the white iced cake strewn with rainbow sugar Zoey sat to my left, Wes to my right my dad in front of me my mother still lighting the candles.

She lit the fifth and final candle before starting the countdown and the song,"1,2,3!" They all sang happily, at this point none of them hated me, and I didn't hate them. _Life is a bitch bringing back here, _I thought to myself in a bitter kind of humor, I remember this. The song ended and I returned to reality.

"Happy Birthday Soul!" Zoey chimed hugging my neck and giving 'me' a light butterfly like kiss on the cheek. I watched and even allowed myself a small laugh as my eyes and face began to match colors.

"Th-thanks Zoey," I stuttered lamely. Maka looked at me and smiled her emerald eyes melted. Her eyes they almost looked like. . .but no thats not possible.

"Your adorable." She giggled, her eyes widened in shock and as if the words were never meant for me to hear. She then felt the need to add a sarcastic comment to match, "What happened? Did all that cuteness just disappear into the atmosphere or something?"

"Shut up! At least I'm not a flatchested angel!" I retorted with a smirk, I could feel her glare but I just watched as the five-year-old me started open presents. Then the world blurred, the scene of my past smeared and I heard a soft 'thud', and the sound of medal grinding."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sleeping Beauty! Get up your brother is here, you're lucky he bailed you out," a tall dark haired prison guard called front the entrance to my cell. I looked around once to make sure Maka was no where to be seen, once I had checked, double checked and triple checked I left the cell and followed the guard to my brother who led me quickly to his cherry red car.<p>

"You know, I'm the only one who will bail you out now?" Wes asked as the light turned red and he coasted to a stop. I didn't answer, I was not stupid, and I had noticed that he was the only one who would write the check and take me. "Why do you keep getting in so much trouble Soul? Mom and Dad. . ."

"Look Wes, I don't ask you to do this. I know that I am not and never will be Mom and Dad's perfect kid; that will always be you." I interrupted, more like exploded on him, promptly silencing him. We pulled up to the Evan's estate a few minutes later and I got out of the car lazily slamming the door.

"Soul we need to talk, everyone-" Wes started, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Fuck you! Don't follow me you asshole!" I yelled sprinting through the door and up to my room to avoid yet another 'intervention.' I slammed the black door to my room shut behind me as I looked through my drawers for a bottle of vodka or some type of liquor, even some drugs just anything. I finally found a bottle at the bottom of my sock drawer only to hear _her_ voice behind me.

"You weren't seriously about to drink that right in front of me were you?" Maka asked, I looked at her expecting to see her floating in a cross-legged position behind me, but instead she sat on my bed.

"Why aren't you flying or even slightly hovering or something?"

"Oh. . .umm. . .About that i was wondering if I could stay here for a while?" Maka asked awkwardly scratching her head.

"Why? Don't you usually go. . .umm-Where do you usually go?"

"Look," she ordered turning around so her back was to me. No black downy feathers, just her white dress that hung flat over her shoulders. "You see, my magic is gone. I have no idea when its coming back. . ."

"Well I guess you could stay here, I mean no one can see you-"

"Anther thing. . ." She started dropping her gaze.

"Don't tell me, they can see you." I asked hopefully running my hand through my bangs.

"Yea, they can." She confirmed, meeting my eyes once more.

"Well I can't have a girl staying in my or not. . _." I'm so screwed now._

"Oh yea Soul? One more thing," She looked nervous and scared witch made me feel the same way. "There just might be something extremely evil coming to find me and I can't stop it without magic."

"Terrific! Is that all?" I yelled sarcastically, most likely looking like a mad man.

She thought for a second, "thats all I can think of for now."

"Awesome," said mockingly giving her a thumbs up. _The cops and street gangs have nothing on this chick, I have never been afraid. That is something I can honestly say after being in a gang, but not after speaking to _this_ angel._

"Oh Soul! There is one more thing actually." Maka said timidly.

"Hmm?" I asked nervously.

"I would like to go to high school," she said giddily with a smile. _I'm really screwed._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOOOOO SORRY SUPER LATE UPDATE! DONT HATE ME! Sorry for any errors as well I was in a hurry. . .**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

Sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but I needed to say this. Due to school and various activities I am unable to continue this story except for doing things like posting 500 words every or every other month. I'm really sorry about this, and I can try to post more often but I'm not even sure there are people still reading this so, tell me what you think. Review, or PM please and thanks! If I get a big reply I'll be more motivated, and I'm sorry again for the haitus.

~Angel


End file.
